


Conversing with the Other Side

by Mthaelly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dug it up in my notes, M/M, Short Drabble, This is very old, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaelly/pseuds/Mthaelly
Summary: Loki is dead. Thor speaks to him.





	Conversing with the Other Side

Loki dies, but there's no suprise.  
  


Suprise, he thinks, has been long gone from him since those years of yore.

Those times are behind him, some fresh but altogether bitter and indifferent to their beholder's sufferings and pains.  
How mighty, how lasting he thought he would've have been. Born an immortal; living a god.  
( Oh, brother for all but this you were not wrong.)  
The years stretches before him, an unending horizon, brittle with looming rains and storms. Millennia dark, cold, cruel; brooding.   
He sleeps.  
( Liar.)

Loki's alive, is he not? As ever have been his trickster ways, to play myself for the fool; strings on his puppet brother, prancing and mocking with glee.  
Prick.Utter arse.  
( Did you mourn?)  
The sting of the dagger shoved into the gut hurts no less than the first but still, one becomes familiar with its twisting jabs. Though grief, grief is another thing entirely.   
( Hurts doesn't it? )  
The ache doesn't recede with unfaltering repetition, it's dents and scars never fully gone nor healing. Though one does ponder, such as he with the void of silence on this half, ashen planet.  
Certainly ,certainly it must be better than the first?

( Fey selfish brute, ye have not learned.)

You are alive, are you not?  
And thus this, this sadness, this wallowing guilt that churns bile deepest in my marrow, a curse; your trick you will unveil when you mock me upon your resurrection no?

( If that is what you so think.)

Oh, let it be so.  
.......

Loki?  
No, your figment and nothing more.  
You answered , everytime.  
No, answer any I did not.  
You are always here, there, everywhere...   
No, No longer now.  
Never again.  
You jest, surely. I still have an eye of my own.  
  
  


The new one's a bit dull don't you agree?  
  
  
  
  


......

Oh but I know you cannot lay still forever. I know you, you will reappear like a character in a play of a dismal period; the jester playing the hero. Yes, mischief you are and ever shall be; death is not one for the likes of you.  
( Bah! )  
( Ever the fool you were brother.)  
The fool I will ever be still.

( But never one for madness, oafish thunder god.)

My mischief. Sorely will I pine for you as I wait for those sunned days.  
( I am de-)  
No, never here.  
Never with me.  
I could not bear that.  
Brother, for you always weave the cruelest and sweetest lies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


( My thunder god.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thor wakes, the imminent conflict arising with him. He leaves the shadows for the day. For now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


( Always.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies as I'm still new to this thing. I randomly dug this up.


End file.
